nexttopmodelseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Next Top Model, Cycle 1
Next Top Model, Cycle 1 is the first season of the show that started airing on April 3, 2013 and ended on June 14, 2013. It was hosted by Jerard , who additionally served as its executive producer and presenter. The judging panel consisted of Jerard, Ryan Jones and in some time, a guest judge. This was the only season to only have 2 main judges. The girls lived in Venice Beach, California then on Episode 9 the Top 6 including Aaron, April, Eisley, Jasmine, L and Laura was flown away in Hertfordshire, England. The Finale happened June 14, 2013 and the winner is the 23 Years Old L, Aaron as the 2nd and Laura was 3rd. Also at this cycle, it was confirmed that Frozen will not judge anymore and Laura will replace him. This Cycle's tagline is "More than Pretty Faces". Contestants Episodes 'Face, Face, Face' For their Challenge, they've asked yo post a photo showing fierce and both Chantal, Eisley, Aaron and Olivia work it through but in the end Eisley won the Challenge. For the photoshoot they'll do a Beauty Shot L work it through with a score of 20/20 given by the guest judge Caitlynn7. For the Panel L got a score of 47.7 (9+18.7+20= 47.7) she've got the highest scored followed by Isaiah but Cirie and Ocean didn't get good scores then fall in to the Bottom 2 but in the end it is Ocean who goes home because she quits the competition. *'First Call-Out': L *'Challenge Winner': Eisley *'Bottom 2': Cirie and Ocean *'Eliminated': Ocean (Quit) *'Guest Judge': Caitlynn7 'The Real You' The thirteen girls was tasked to post a photo with the theme "United Nations" which were they given a country and they needed to post a photo which will portray their given National Costumes. L work through with it and deliver good shot so she wins the challenge. For their photoshoot the girls need to post photo that represents her, her attitudes, as a model, as a person, her characteristics, etc. Cirie and Laura both get 20/20 in our guest judge JoyAnn but in the end it is Cirie who work it through and got the first call-out but meanwhile Olivia doesn't want to post picture and call herself QUIT but i've decide to still continue the elimination. In the panel Heddie and Mariah didn't do so well in the photoshoot, but in the end it is Mariah who goes home *'First Call-Out': Cirie *'Challenge Winner': L *'Bottom 2': Heddie and Mariah *'Quit: '''Olivia *'Eliminated': Mariah *'Guest Judge': JoyAnn 'Fashion Industry' The 11 girls was told to do a challenge entitled "WHAT POP SONG ARE YOU?" which they were given a song that they need to fully understand and portray it in a photo. Cirie was truly "Locked Out of Heaven" while Cara and Tyra didn't do very well. Then in the end Cirie was crowned as the Challenge Winner. For their Photoshoot they need to sell a thing, accesory, clothes etc. that they were given. Then again Cirie nailed it as she nailed the photoshoot. Cara, Heddie and Tyra didn't do very well as much as Cirie, but still Heddie did better than those two so Cara and Tyra falls in the bottom 2 and in the end it was Cara who goes home. *'First Call-Out': Cirie *'Challenge Winner': Cirie *'Bottom 2': Cara and Tyra *'Eliminated': Cara *'Guest Judge': aliumair 'Super Freak' The Top 10 Girls was asked to go to Beach to post a picture underwater Jasmine works it so good as well as April and L and still, Jasmine wins the challenge. For their Photoshoot they should post a photo who shows Craziness, Weirdness and Quirkiness of a model, and then again Jasmine works it again and get the 1st Called-Out but Cirie and Heddie, Heddie has some problem linking the photoshoot and Cirie says "Top 2x, Bottom 2x i'm not so positive" but her 2 First Called-Out save her from being in the bottom and Heddie goes home. *'First Call-Out': Jasmine *'Challenge Winner': Jasmine *'Bottom 2': Cirie and Heddie *'Eliminated': Heddie *'Guest Judge': Frozen 'True Colors' The Top 9 goes to the beach to have their photo, April did a great job also Eisley, but she didn't want to go in the beach istead she goes to a studio. April was the Challenge Winner for Episode 5. For their photoshoot the girls was asked and given a dress with a different colors, but Tyra and April didn't do so well in the delivering High-Fashion photoshoot and falls in the bottom. But in the end, Tyra is lucky again and April goes home. *'First Call-Out': L *'Challenge Winner': April *'Bottom 2': April & Tyra *'Eliminated': April *'Permanent Judge': Frozen 'It's Time To Dance' For the 6th Week being at the Top Model house, the girls were asked a challenge entitled "Disney Princess" wherein they've given each one of them a "Disney Princess" , Chantal being Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) gives it all and give an amazing shot and she won the challenge for the first time. For their photoshoot the girls were given a "DANCE GENRES" that they need to show in their photoshoot, the girls quite not good at that and delivers terrible shots except for Chantal and Cirie. At the panel Cirie again became the first called-out while Chantal gets the runner-up, while at the other hand Aaron and Tyra falls at the bottom. But in the end it is Tyra who goes home. *'First Call-Out': Cirie *'Challenge Winner': Chantal *'Bottom 2': Aaron and Tyra *'Eliminated': Tyra 'Alice In Wonderland' The Top 7 Girls was asked to post a photo showing "FLOWER" on it. They all did very well on that. But it was Jasmine who won that challenge. For their photoshoot they need to portray a very known fairy tale movie, it's "ALICE IN WONDERLAND" week. The girls need to portray Alice they did good this week and for the first time Aaron got her first called-out and Laura got here second runner-up. Chantal, Cirie and Eisley did awful this week as much as the other girls did, but it was Cirie and Eisley who falls at the bottom, but in the end it was Cirie who did better than Eisley and Eisley got eliminated. *'First Call-Out': Aaron *'Challenge Winner: Jasmine *'''Bottom 2: Cirie and Eisley *'Eliminated: '''Eisley 'Comebacks' The 5 Eliminated girls wants to comeback and I gave them the chance, this week the remaining girls, Frozen, the People and I decided who should deserves to comeback and the girls who included in the competition are: April, Cara, Eisley, Mariah and Tyra. Mariah gets eliminated who had a score of 5/25, also Tyra (11) and Cara (18), so it was Eisley (21) and April (20) who comes back. *'First Comeback': Eisley *'Second Comeback: April *'''Eliminated Models who Participated: Cara, Mariah and Tyra *'Eliminated Models who didn't Participated: '''Ocean, Olivia and Heddie 'Beauty and Blood' So for this week the remaining 6 girls with the comebacks, April and Eisley do a challenge which is a "Runway Show" Aaron, Chantal, Cirie and Laura rocks the runway getting a score of 9 and above over 10 while the other remaining girls got a score of 8 and below. But in the end it was Aaron who wins the challenge with the score of 9.3. For their Photoshoot they need to incorporate "Blood" the girls give their best and rock the photoshoot but unluckily Aaron and Chantal did good at Challenge but in the Photoshoot, their Photos are blank. In the end it was Chantal who goes home. *'First Call-Out': Eisley *'Challenge Winner: Aaron *'''Bottom 2: Aaron and Chantal *'Eliminated: '''Chantal 'Wild Ones' The 7 Deadly Sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride and Envy) was featured at this episode wherein the girls was given each a sin that they need to portray in the shoot. Aaron, Jasmine and Laura did an amazing job, getting a score of 9 and above. In the end it ws Aaron who won her 2nd consecutive week being the Challenge Winner. For their photoshoot which was entitled "Wild Ones" features animals (Elephant, Lions, Cats etc.) wherein they need to interact with them to deliver good shots. April, an anotther comeback won this week "Best Photo" and again for her 3rd time Aaron and for her 4th time Cirie falls again in the bottom, But it was Cirie who goes home. The girls was surprised that they should pack their bags not to go home but to transfer to another house in Hertfordshire, England. *'First Call-Out': April *'Challenge Winner: Aaron *'''Bottom 2: Aaron and Cirie *'Eliminated: '''Cirie 'Unconditional Love' The Girls was asked for their challenge the girls was asked to post a picture wearing a wedding gown. April and Laura did an amazing job but April was beaten by 0.5 point by Laura and she won the Challenge. For their Photoshoot they've given a partner that they need to shoot with to show "LOVE" on the Photoshoot but they also needed to Outshine them. L won the First called-out while Aaron won the 2nd, Eisley and April the 2 Comebacks falls in the bottom but April proves that she deserves it more than Eisley and she goes home. At the Pre-Panel Jasmine has been bring from the hospital and has been immediately removed from the competition. *'First Call-Out': L *'Challenge Winner: Laura *'''Bottom 2: April and Eisley *'Eliminated: '''Eisley *'Quit:' Jasmine 'Pop Icons' The 4 Girls including Aaron, April, L, Laura have experience the most exciting challenge so far, it's CASTING time, Laura won the challenge who books 4 out of 4 while Aaron, April and L didn't do good who booked 1 out of 4. Here are the agencies that they go through. For their Photoshoot the girls like in AMERICA"S NEXT TOP MODEL CYCLE 18 (BRITISH INVASION) Episode 1 they need to portray a public figure but this time it's gonna be a "Music Icons". The girls bring good shots and sometimes "STUNNING" they all did very well in this shot but Aaron outshines them the most and gained the first call-out. April and L falls in the bottom but April was beaten by 2.8 points by L and she was sent home. Here is the Music Icons the Girls have portrayed: *'First Call-Out': Aaron *'Challenge Winner: Laura *'''Bottom 2: April and L *'Eliminated: '''April 'Light and Focus' The Top 3 had given a mask for their next challenge wherein they have a Masquerade Photoshoot. The girls did well, Aaron was crowned the challenge winner getting 9.5, Laura getting 9 and L getting the lowest score with 8.2, Aaron, L and Laura had their hardest photoshoot yet, wherein their photoshoot needs "light". They all struggle finding their light that it affects their photo, but again Aaron pulled it through and gets her 2nd week in a row first called-out landing L and Laura as the Bottom 2. It was a hard decision for Jerard to chose who so it became a Non-Elimination week getting Aaron, L and Laura as the finalists. *'First Call-Out': Aaron *'Challenge Winner: Aaron *'''Bottom 2: L and Laura *'Finalists: '''Aaron, L and Laura 'And The Winner Is..... The Last three girls (Aaron, L and Laura) was given 4 task for their final challenge, all did their best to ensure their spot as the winner, but Aaron outshine both girls at this challenge. The finale also include Poll which Laura get more votes than Aaron and L at the Photoshoot Challenge it was L who wins. So it was 1-1-1 so we delibirated again. In the end it was L who won the competition Aaron getting second while Laura gets third. At the post-panel it was announced that Frozen will not continue in the NTM 2 and former model and third place Laura will replace her. It was also announced that the next season is called "NEXT TOP MODEL: ALL AROUND THE WORLD". *'Winner: '''L *'2nd Place: Aaron *'''3rd Place: '''Laura Call-Out Order